Squares can be badass
by KaiaRay
Summary: This story takes place during Moon over Point Place Season 2. Instead of buying pot Jackie goes another route to prove to Hyde she is not a square.
1. Chapter 1

Squares can be badass

Chapter 1

This story takes place in season 2 during Moon Over Point Place. Jackie finds another way to get Hyde instead of buying pot. I do not own anything and I borrowed Johnny Zacchara from General Hospital(Brandon Barash plays him). Check him out so you can picture himJ. I had to reposted this because of my typos!

AN: I am still writing my other stories but this idea came to me so I had to write it. I really hope that you guys like it!

Jackie was furious that Hyde had called her a square as she drove her father's Lincoln around Point Place. She turned the radio station from an ABBA song to a song by the Who while trying to brainstorm for ideas. A few moments later she saw a biker bar and her eyes light up then she pulled over and parked her car in the parking lot. Jackie took a deep breath before she walked into the biker bar.

The whole bar turned to look at her as she entered the bar and she smiled trying to play off her nervousness. It was very dark and the bar was filled with big burly men with long hair and beards wearing mostly leather. Jackie held her head high making her way to the bar trying not to show her nervousness.

"Hey there little girl" she heard someone say as she reached the bar to see a muscular man with long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail with skin like leather . Jackie swallowed hard realizing this was a very bad idea maybe she was too square for Hyde.

"Leave her alone, Ron" a voice called from behind her and she turned to see Johnny Zacchara. Johnny was a senior and the most fear guy at Point Place High. It was well know his family was in the mob and he had already served jail time by the time he was a junior. Jackie eyes grew large looking up him as his brown eyes met her eyes and her breath caught. She was like every other girl at Point Place that she had many fantasies about him but was terrified of him as well. "Sorry about that. Ron has no manners at all" He told her as Ron turned away from them. "You shouldn't really be in a place like this, Jackie" He added as her mouth fell.

"You know who I am" She exclaimed not able to hide her shock as he smiled at her walking closer to her.

"Of course. How could I not notice one of the hottest girls in school." He told her with a grin making Jackie grin and blush slightly. "I'm Johnny" He said holding out his hand to her.

"I know everyone in town knows who you are" Jackie said taking his hand trying to play it cool.

"Do you want to play a game of pool?" He asked her as Jackie nodded looking excited. She followed him over to the pool table.

"I have never played before." Jackie admitted looking embarrassed but Johnny just smiled at her.

"Well, I guess I will just have to teach you." He said to her making her heart race as he grabbed a pool stick. "Come here" She walked over to him taking the stick. "You want to hold the stick like this" He told her as he stood behind her placing her hands on the stick leaning them over. Jackie heart was racing as Johnny explained how to play but she made sure to concentrate on what he was saying to her. "Got it?" He asked her then began preparing the table.

"Could you help me with my first shot?" She asked him as he walked back over to her and he smiled at her.

Later

Jackie and Johnny are walking out of the bar and she is grinning happily at him.

"I can't believe that we beat everyone in the bar! We won a bunch of money too and you let me keep all the money!" She exclaimed to him. "You are such a good teacher"

"I can't take all of the credit for it because you have a natural talent for pool." He said to her while he walked her to her car. "Can I take you out?" He asked her as Jackie smiled.

"I would love that!" She said to him excitedly then calmed. "I mean that's cool" She said using zen.

"How about we met after school in front of the school? We can go to the Hub then go see a movie" He said to her.

"It's a date" She said to him then he leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

"You are really cool girl, Jackie Burkhart." Johnny told her as he opened her car door for her.

"See you tomorrow" She said to him as she got into the car and he shut her door for her then headed back into the bar. Jackie squealed with excitement inside then looked at herself in the rearview mirror. "I am so not a square" She said to herself then started the car.

The next day Point Place High School

Jackie hurried out of the school with her back pack on her pack wearing jeans and a tight fitting cashmere pink sweater.

"Jackie" She heard Donna call out to her. Jackie turned to see Donna standing there holding Eric's hand with Fez smiling at her with a perverted look in his eye and Hyde refusing to look at her as he looked around bored. "Do you need a ride with me and Eric?"

"I have a date." She gushed to them finally getting Hyde's attention.

"So you and Kelso finally made up." Hyde said to her looking at her his normal zen.

"No! I am SO over Michael Kelso! He is such a square." She told him causing him to snort at her then laugh but before he could say anything they were interrupted.

"Hey, Jackie. Are you ready?" Johnny asked walking up putting his arm around her causing Hyde to stare at them in shock along with the rest of the group.

"Yeah" She said turning to look at him smiling. "Johnny, this is Donna, Eric, Fez and Steven" Jackie told him gesturing to her friends.

"Hey" He said to them then looked back at Jackie. "My car is in the shop so I had to bring my motorcycle today." He told her as she looked a little nervous. "Just hold on tight to me and you will be fine."

"I can do that." She told him in a flirty tone grinning at him then they walked away from the gang.

"What the hell?!" Donna said staring at the retreating couple unsure of what just happened.

"Jackie will never want me now that she has him!" Fez exclaimed looking crushed.

"She never wanted you man. Jackie was stalking me." Hyde said frogging him pretending that it didn't shake him seeing Jackie with a guy that he looked up to.

"Well it's good news for you Hyde that Jackie is over her little crush" Eric said to him smiling but then looked to see Jackie get on the back of a motorcycle. "But it's weird that she is with the most feared senior or guy in school for that matter."

Foreman Basement

Michael Kelso walks in looking very upset and angry slamming the door behind him.

"Tell me it's all a rumor that Jackie isn't dating Johnny Zacchara." Kelso said to him friends taking a seat across from Hyde in a chair.

"Well I don't know if they are dating but they did go on a date." Donna said to him looking at him sympathetically.

"Look at it this way, Kelso. You are free to date any girl you want in Point Place without having to deal with Jackie" Eric said to him. "We will be rid of her too!" He exclaimed grinning.

"I can't believe that he is dating Jackie. He is the most likely guy to kick your ass and has been in jail. Johnny will probably go to jail again. What is he doing with Jackie?" Hyde exclaimed getting worked up but no one but Donna noticed that he was really bothered.

"I am so sad" Fez said with a pout.

"I hear you, buddy. Let's go pick up some chicks" Kelso said to him then they left the basement together.

"This is too good to be true. I have had many dreams that Jackie left us and never comes back but it never comes true." Eric said to Hyde and Donna.

"Jackie can be a bitch but I like having another girl around." Donna told her boyfriend looking worried.

"Don't worry, Donna. Jackie will probably be back in a few hours after driving Johnny crazy or he will have her sleeping with the fishes." Hyde told her smirking.

A two weeks later Foreman Basement

Donna, Eric and Fez are sitting on the couch and Hyde is sitting in his chair with Kelso sitting across from him with Laurie on his lap.

The basement door opens and Jackie and Johnny walk in holding hands. Everyone looks over at them and everyone looks very nervous.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jackie said to them casually as her and Johnny approach them and everyone just stares at them. "Oh sorry. Everyone this is my boyfriend Johnny." She said grinning proudly looking up at Johnny like a puppy.

"Hello" Laurie said in low voice grinning at him as she got up off of Kelso's lap.

"Back off, skank!" Jackie yelled at her glaring at her as Laurie rolled her eyes. "Don't think I won't kick your ass…again." Jackie smirked at her and Hyde could help but smirk as well. Laurie sat down back on her boyfriend's lap. "We brought party supplies" Jackie said holding up a paper bag.

Circle

Kelso and Laurie

"Wow, this is the best stuff I have ever had" Kelso exclaimed unable to take the grin off his face then looks over at Laurie. "You are so foxy" He tells her.

"I am !" She said to him smiling at him. "We should go do it on the football field" She said to him as Kelso nodded.

Eric and Donna

"Please stop" Eric said to his sister looking disgusted then calmed. "This is the best stuff we have ever had in the circle. I really need a Twinkie" Eric added with dreamy look on his face.

"A Twinkie would be great or a ho ho" Donna agreed with a grin. "I am glad that you are back in the circle, Jackie" She added.

Jackie and Johnny

"Thanks, Donna" Jackie said smiling then looks over a Johnny. "I would have been back sooner but Johnny is just so sexy that I wanted him all for myself" She said rubbing her hands up and down his chest while biting her lip.

"I didn't want to share you either" Johnny told her with a grin then kissed her passionately.

Hyde

"Jackie, you know there is no making out in the circle" Hyde yelled at the couple looking angry then paused. "I would love a Twinkie" He added looking up in the air with a dreamy look on his face then looks back glaring at Jackie and her boyfriend.

Fez

"I love Twinkies!" Fez says pulling one out of his pocket then shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

The next afternoon Foreman basement

Jackie walks in by herself to see only Hyde there sitting in his chair watching television and sits down on the couch.

"Your boyfriend dump you" Hyde said turning to look at her smirking at her. Jackie glared at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, Steven! Johnny had to go to a business meeting with his family" Jackie told him in a snotty tone then turned back to the television.

"You are dating a mobster in training, Jackie. He is going to end up in prison before me" Hyde pointed out to her.

" Shut up, Steven" Jackie yelled at him then she paused and grinned. "You are threatened by Johnny because he is SO much cooler and more of a badass then you" She said smirking.

"Whatever" Hyde said staring at the tv. They sat there in silence for a few moments neither one of them saying anything. " I thought you wanted some puppet like Kelso to do whatever you tell him to do." He finally broke the silence.

"No, I want a real man" Jackie said turning to stare into Hyde's sunglass covered eyes. "There is nothing more sexy then a badass guy who know what he wants and goes after it." She told him.

"You have no idea what you want first you are totally in love with Kelso then you want me and now you want a mob bosses son." Hyde told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was wrong about Michael but I now I know what I want in a guy. Do you know what you want, Steven?" Jackie asked him then got up and left the basement.

Hyde stared at the door as he ran his hand through his hair looking pissed.

"I do but I can't want her because she a square and everything I hate" He muttered angry before stalking off to his room.

AN: I promise this will be an J/H but he will have to work to get her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Squares can be badass_

_Chapter 2_

_Foreman Driveway_

_Hyde is playing basketball with Eric when Donna walks up to them._

"_Guess where we are going tonight?" Donna asked them with an excited grin._

"_Cruising then to the Hub" Eric guessed as Donna shook her head._

"_I got it. Fatso burger then the drive-in" Hyde said as he shot a basket and it went in._

"_No! We are going to the Aerosmith Concert in Milwaukee. Front row and backstage!" Donna exclaimed to Eric and Hyde, who both were standing there in shock._

"_It's not nice to lie about something like that" Eric said to his smiling girlfriend._

"_Badass!" Hyde said smiling as he nodded his head. "How did you get those tickets, Donna? Those are expensive and impossible to get"_

"_I didn't but Jackie did." She said as they looked at in disbelief. "I know it more then weird that Jackie bought us all tickets but she did! She said that she didn't mind since her and Johnny have been hustling people in pool and making a lot of money."_

"_Whoa, hold on! You are telling me that Jackie is hustling people in pool." Hyde asked her with a raised brow._

"_She even hustled Kelso and took twenty bucks from him." Donna told him laughing. Just then Kelso and Fez approached them looking excited._

"_This concert is going to be sweet! Free tickets rock man" Michael Kelso exclaimed happily to them._

"_Don't forget about the money that Jackie took from you yesterday when she beat you in pool" Fez pointed out to him._

"_Fez! You promised you would never tell anyone about that." Kelso whined as Fez just shrugged at him._

"_I am actually starting to like Jackie. First concert tickets now she is taking money from Kelso" Eric said as he put his arm around Donna. Jackie walked up in the driveway grinning at them._

" _Isn't it so cool that we have front row tickets and backstage passes?!" Jackie exclaimed to them._

"_You don't even like the Aerosmith , Jackie." Hyde pointed out to her as she shrugged at him._

"_So. I like that everyone will be jealous of what great seats I have and how cool I am." Jackie stressed to him then turned to Donna. "Come on, Donna. You have to come get ready with me. It's makeover time!" She exclaimed jumping up and down._

"_Oh god!" Donna muttered as Jackie pulled her down the driveway as the guys laughed at him. "You will all pay! Do you hear me!" She called out._

"_Have fun, Donna!" Hyde yelled out smirking as everyone continued to laugh at her._

_Jackie's bedroom_

_Jackie drags a grimacing Donna through her bedroom door over to her bed and they both sit on the bed._

"_This is going to be SO fun!" Jackie squealed as she bounced on the bed next to Donna._

"_Jackie! I really appreciate the tickets but I am not letting you dress me in so stupid pink girly clothes! No way!" Donna told her firmly causing Jackie to stop balancing up and down on the bed. Jackie stared at her as her smile fell away and Donna began to worry that Jackie would take by the ticket. "You aren't going to take away my ticket are you?"_

"_No, don't be silly" Jackie told her smiling again then looked nervous for a minute. "Donna.. I want you to give me a makeover." She said after a long pause causing Donna's mouth to drop and her eyes to grow large. "I know someone as beautiful as ME shouldn't be asking someone like you for a makeover but I want to look badass for the concert." She said to Donna, who was still in shock. "Donna! Are you listening to me?!" She yelled at her shaking Donna out of shock._

"_Yeah" Donna said slowly then smiled. "So you want ME to give you a makeover?" Donna asked her grinning._

"_Duh! I asked you that already, Donna! We don't have a lot of time." Jackie said to her getting up walking over to her closet and got a big bag out. "I sent Maria shopping to get me some rock stuff and I wanted you advice on what to wear." She told her as she emptied the bag of clothes on the bed. _

"_You're serious about this!" Donna exclaimed making Jackie glare at her then Donna smiled. "Ok, let's see what you have here." Donna said looking through the clothes._

"_If those aren't cool then I am going to have Maria fired!" Jackie said with her hands on her hips to Donna._

"_No, these are great." Donna reassured her looking up for a few seconds at her then studied her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked her curiously._

"_Why do you think?! I have to be the coolest hottest most badass chick there and not a square." Jackie explained sitting down on the bed as Donna studied her._

"_You still like Hyde!" Donna exclaimed to her as Jackie shook her head crossing her arms. "Then why are you doing this, Jackie?" She asked her raising a brow._

"_Fine." Jackie said then paused for a few moments. "Johnny is the coolest most feared guy in school and I am his girlfriend. I just want to fit in and stand out as the hottest of course." Jackie explained to Donna. She was not only lying to Donna but herself because she wanted Steven to only look at her not any of the sluts at the concert._

"_Johnny likes you the way you are for some reason" Donna teased her as Jackie glared at her. "Just teasing! Come on let's make you a rocker chick." She said smiling at Jackie._

_Foreman drive 3:45pm_

_Eric, Fez, Hyde and Kelso all playing basketball in the driveway when Donna walks up in in jeans and a black Aerosmith t-shirt._

"_I thought you were getting a makeover." Eric said to her smiling and Donna glared at him._

"_There was no way I was letting her give me a makeover! I don't care how awesome these tickets are." Donna told the guy as Laurie walked out the sliding glass door._

"_Hey, Kelso! Did you come to hang out?" Laurie asked her boyfriend taking his hand._

"_Uh no. We are all going to the Aerosmith concert front row and backstage" Kelso said unable to contain his happiness. Laurie glared at him with her hands on her hips._

"_You didn't buy me a ticket!" Laurie yelled at him angry while everyone watched the couple with amusement._

"_I didn't buy the tickets. Jackie bought them for all of us!" Kelso exclaimed to her, which made Laurie even more angry._

"_If you go then I am breaking up with you and we are NEVER having sex ever again" Laurie said to him as Kelso's mouth fell open._

"_But baby! Jackie's boyfriend is going with her and I am scared of him so I won't try to touch her." Kelso informed Laurie honestly._

"_I have to hand it to Jackie. It is a really great burn that she bought everybody but Laurie a ticket." Hyde said smirking causing Laurie to turn and glare at him._

"_Come on, Laurie" Kelso whined to her as she stood there not budging at all. "Fine!" Kelso agreed with a sad pout while Laurie smiled triumphantly. "Have fun at the concert" Kelso muttered to his friends then went into the house with Laurie._

"_Great we will sell his ticket and make some money" Hyde grinned watching them walk off._

"_Where is Jackie? We are going to be late." Fez asked Donna glancing at his watch._

"_Actually Johnny and Jackie are driving separately because he had some surprise for her. She gave me our tickets so we can meet them inside" Donna told them._

"_First free tickets to Aerosmith without Laurie and now Jackie is not riding with us. What a great day!" Eric exclaimed smiling broadly._

"_I know it's like Christmas, man." Hyde agreed smiling then they all got into the Vista Cruiser._

_Later- The concert near the stage in the front row_

"_This is so great!" Fez yelled to Hyde over the opening act as they both opened their cans of beer._

"_I know! I made good money off Kelso's ticket and we have beer. Plus there is no sign of Jackie yet and there are tons of hot chicks" Hyde said smirking to Fez. Hyde looked around them pretending to be checking out the girls but he was looking for Jackie. His eyes scanned the crowd but then stopped on a petite brunette, who had her back to him wearing faded jeans that had a tear near her butt with a tank top that didn't cover her stomach complete. "There is the lucky girl this evening." _

"_Which one? Please say not the blonde with the huge breasts in the red tank top." Fez asked with his fingers crossed._

"_No, the brunette with her back to us. I can tell she is hot look at her body man." Hyde said as his eyes scanned her body from her feet to her head. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. "See the hair flip. She wants make out with someone and that guy is me." Hyde said then turned to Fez. "You wait here."_

"_But I will be alone. We should stay in groups of two!" Fez whined to him as Hyde grimaced at him. "And I want to talk to the blonde with the huge breasts damn it." _

"_Let me go over first because you come off creepy then I will call you over." Hyde told him as Fez nodded at him. He turned back around to see the brunette was gone. "Damn, now she gone!" Hyde said turning around and punched Fez in the arm hard._

"_Aye!" Fez exclaimed holding his arm frowning. Donna and Eric walked up to them holding beers as well. "Sorry, Hyde! I didn't mean to make you lose track of the whore you wanted to make out with but there are plenty of other whores here."_

"_That's true. I saw two topless girls playing Frisbee near the concession stand." Donna said as Eric got a dreamy look on his face and Donna elbowed him hard in the stomach._

"_I will be back!" Fez said to them then ran off towards the concession stand very quickly._

"_He is going to spend the whole concert in the bathroom." Eric said as Donna and Hyde nodded in agreement. _

"_Aerosmith is about to play. Where the hell is Jackie?" Donna asked looking around._

"_Who cares" Hyde told her scanning the crowd for the girl he lost earlier._

"_She is probably making out with Johnny somewhere." Eric said as Donna relaxed but then Johnny walked up to them._

"_Hey!" Johnny greeted them then took a drink of his beer. Hyde stared at him in disbelief that he would leave Jackie alone in a crowd of drunk and high guys looking to get laid_

"_Where's Jackie? It's not cool to leave her alone in a crowd like this." Hyde said to him angry surprising Johnny that someone would raise their voice to him._

"_I would leave her alone. She is with some of her friends from school so don't worry." Johnny told calmly as the crowd started screaming loudly. All three of them turned their attention to the stage as the curtain on the stage went up. Hyde sighed knowing that he couldn't stay her and watch the concert when Jackie was out there with out someone to look out for her. _

"_I'm going to" He began to yell to Donna but then saw the back of the girl he had spotted on earlier standing on stage with her back to him once again and there was a blonde on the other side of the stage._

"_Is very body ready to party?!" Steve Tyler yelled out on the stage into the microphone and the whole crowd screamed. "So let's get this party started!!" He yelled then the band began to play the intro Sweet Emotion. _

_Hyde's eyes went to the brunette on the stage who was began shimming her hips seductively unable to take his eyes off her._

"_Damn it!" He muttered knowing he couldn't leave Jackie alone in the crowd now matter how hot the girl on the stage was. "I have to go find Jackie!" Hyde yelled into Donna's ear angry then went to leave but Donna grabbed his arm._

"_Just wait one second." Donna said to him then motioned towards the stage. Hyde looked up at the stage as Steven Tyler began to sing and the brunette turned around._

"_Oh my god, Jackie!" Eric and Hyde yelled in unison looking shock as Donna and Johnny grinned looking up at Jackie. She was grinding on stage to the music next to Joe Perry who was grinning at her as he played._

"_Go Jackie!" Donna yelled out loudly proud of her friend. "I can't believe it! Jackie is on stage with Aerosmith." She said to Johnny._

"_We went backstage and Steven asked her if she would dance on stage and she said yes." Johnny said to her. They watched Jackie say something to Joe Perry, who nodded then pointed at Steven Tyler then to Donna. Donna stared in shock as Steven Tyler walked up to the edge of the stage and offered her his hand._

"_Oh my god!" Donna exclaimed giddy as he helped her up on stage and sang to her for a few moments as she danced grinning. Steven hit her on the ass motioning her towards Jackie. Donna danced over to Jackie grinning._

"_Steven Tyler just touched my girlfriends ass! That is SO cool!" Eric yelled out grinning to Hyde. _

_Hyde stared up at Jackie, who was dancing next to Donna to the music and his breath caught. He couldn't believe it she looked so cool on stage dressed like that dancing sexy to Aerosmith._

'_Maybe I was wrong about her' Hyde thought as he continued to watch her. 'God, I want Jackie" He thought being disgusted with himself then it hit him. 'No, I have always wanted her even when she is being a bitchy princess'._

"_That's my girl!" Johnny yelled out loudly as Eric followed his lead yelling the same thing proudly._

"_Great! I forgot about him." Hyde muttered as he looked over at Johnny staring at Jackie, who was grinning at him. 'Well, I guess I am just going to have to steal her away' Hyde thought then looked back up at the stage._

_AN: Hope you guys liked it and keep reading! Thanks to everyone who subscribed to my story or added to their favorites and a special thanks to Pylea, Paridsegurl31, Brittkay242 and Dreams Shape the world for reviewing__J__!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"_We are the coolest girls here!" Jackie exclaimed after she and Donna had left the stage._

"_We are!" Donna exclaimed equally as excited as Jackie. " I can't believe you didn't leave me down there and save the spotlight for yourself." _

"_Come on, Donna. I am a giving person." Jackie said to her as Donna snorted not buying it. " Fine, I want you up there with me so we could take any eyes off that blonde skank because guys like it when two girls dance together." She admitted to Donna._

"_That is true." Donna said to Jackie. One of the security guards walked up to them._

"_The band would like you two to join them after the concert for a party." He told them as Jackie and Donna nodded grinning excitedly. "See you two after the concert." He added then walked off as Jackie and Donna hurried off back to the guys._

_Laurie's bedroom _

_Kelso and Laurie are under the covers in her bed and Kelso is grinning while Laurie looks very smug._

"_See I told you I was more fun then some concert." She told him as he nodded at her._

"_Let's do that again!" He told her then pulled her to him kissing her then there was pounding on her door._

"_Kelso better not be in that room!" Red yelled pounding on the door angry on the other side of the door. Kelso panics grabbing his clothes and putting them on as Laurie does the same._

"_No, daddy. I was just going through my closet to see what clothes I can donate to the poor." Laurie called out in her sweet voice. Kelso had only his pants on and had in shirt in hand. "Out the window" She whispered to him firmly._

"_No way!" He whispered back to her and she glared at him. "Fine!" He whispered angry going over and opening the window._

"_Open this door" Red yelled as Kelso jumped out the window with his shoes and shirt in hand. Laurie closed the window quickly then threw the comforter over the bed before going over to the door and unlocking it. She opened the door and smiled at Red as he pushed his way into the room two piles of clothes on the floor and no Kelso. He walked over to the bed looking underneath then in the closet not finding him then looked at Laurie sheepishly. "Sorry sweetheart. I thought I heard a man's voice coming from your room."_

"_I was listening to the radio." She said to him as Red left her room and she hurried over to the window to see Kelso getting up off the ground looking like he was in pain. She motioned at him to leave and he huffed then hurried off angry._

_Front row of the concert_

_Jackie and Donna walk up to the guys both holding beers and laughing. Eric rushes over to Donna grinning and puts him arm around her._

"_God Donna, you are SO hot!" Eric exclaimed then kissed her and Donna wrapped her arms around him._

"_Ew, I don't know how you can kiss him!" Jackie said to Donna scrunching up her nose hurrying over to Johnny. "Did you see me?!" She asked him jumping up and down unable to stay zen any longer._

"_I did. You looked really amazing out there." Johnny said to her as she squealed then pulled her to him kissing him._

"_Jackie was up there? All I saw was Donna and at hot blonde." Hyde shouted out knowing he would piss her off but he rather have her angry then kissing Johnny. Jackie pulled away from her kiss with Johnny glaring at him angry as Hyde shrugged at her._

"_That blonde was a nasty skank who I saw being passed from roadie to roadie. She likes dirt bags so I guess you have a chance." Jackie threw at him then turned to the stage angry ignoring Johnny who looked at Hyde raising a brow before turning back to Jackie. _

_Hyde watched Johnny put his arms around her but he could tell she was still furious making him smile. He knew at that moment that she still wanted him or else she wouldn't care what he thought of her as he fought back a smile. Hyde was also impressed by her great burn too._

_On the lawn near the concession stand_

_Fez walks out the bathroom looking disheveled and tired as walks past a girl with long black hair wearing a bikini top and jean shorts. He smiled at her and she smiles back at him startling him and grabs his arms as he walks up._

"_Hello there." She said to him seductively as he looks around him. "I'm Kelly" She said introducing herself as she pressed her chest up against him arm grinning._

"_I'm Fez. You are so beautiful." He told her grinning at her unable to believe his luck._

"_You want to go out to the parking lot and go make out in my bed of my truck?" She asked him._

"_Let's go!" He said excitedly as she lead him away._

_The parking lot_

_Fez and Kelly get in the bed off her truck and she kisses him pushing him down in the truck bed straddling him. A few moments later she pulls away then pulls his shirt out of his pants and Fez's breath catches. Kelly smiles and him and pulls off his shirt along with his backstage pass with it._

"_You are SO sexy!" Kelly said then starting kissing him and pushes in back down on the truck bed. While they are making at a another girl sneaks up grabbing the backstage pass and sneaks away quiet. A few moments later Kelly pulls away from him breathing heavy and looking at her lustfully then frowns. _

"_What is wrong my lovely?" He asked her starting to panic but she smiles at him sweetly._

"_I have to use the bathroom but when I get back get ready" She whispered to him as he nodded at her. "Don't move" She added leaning in close with her lips an inch from his then kissed him softly._

"_I promise." Fez said to her as she smiled then walked off. " I am finally going to do it! Thank you God!" He whispered looking up to the sky._

_Later the front row_

"_This is our last song. We can't wait to come back to Milwaukee again. I want to thank Jackie, Donna and Mary for dancing on stage. This last song is dedicated to you girls." Steven Tyler said into the microphone as they began to play Walk this way. He winked down at Jackie and Donna who were both grinning up at him. Jackie and Donna looked at each other then put all their attention on the stage._

"_Foreman, you better keep a close eye on Donna backstage because I think you have so major competition." Hyde teased him smirking but was really worried about Jackie getting hit on by the band._

"_I'm not worried. Donna loves me." Eric said confidently to Hyde then they both looked at Donna._

"_I love you, Steven Tyler!!" Donna yelled loudly to the stage jumping up and down._

"_Crap!" Eric said as Hyde laughed amused. Hyde looked over to see Jackie next to Donna jumping up and down excited that her name was said on a stage. He knew that she would be talking about it for months and he really couldn't blame her for it. Hyde took a drink of his beer thinking about how he could Jackie way from Johnny._

_Parking lot_

_Fez is sitting in the truck bed frowning then looks at him watch to see an hour had passed since Kelly had left. A huge guy walks up to him looking furious to see him there and Fez looked at him nervously._

"_What in the hell are you doing in the back of my truck?!" The man yelled at him as Fez grabbed his shirt jumping out of the truck bed running away quickly looking very terrified._

_Front row_

"_Let's go backstage." Jackie said taking Johnny's hand and she nodded._

"_What about Fez? Shouldn't we wait for him." Johnny said to her as Hyde walked over to them._

"_In our group we like to burn each other and what a sweet burn it will be leaving him." Hyde said to him as Donna, Eric and Jackie nodded in agreement._

"_Burning Fez never gets old." Eric said smiling as Donna nodded grinning and they all walked off._

_A few minutes later front row_

_The concert is over and everyone is going the opposite way of Fez who stands there looking around for his friends. He frowns then realizes they must be back stage then smiles walking towards the backstage entrance._

"_Pass" The huge muscular guard said standing with his arms crossed over chest as Fez reached for his pass but was not around his neck._

"_I misplaced it." Fez said as the security guard motioned him to leave. "But my friends are back stage!" _

"_Lots of people have friends backstage. No pass then you are not going back stage." He said pushing Fez. Just then Fez saw Kelly hold up his back stage pass as the guard waived her back._

"_Come back here, Kelly. You stole my pass, whore!" He yelled angry at her as she turned smiling then walked off. _

"_Beat it buddy. Before I kick your ass!" The security guard yelled at him angry. Fez saw Hyde in the distance backstage._

"_Hyde! Help me! Some whore stole my pass." He yelled as Hyde walked up to the front. "Thank you! I thought I would be stuck out here alone." _

" _That sucks, man." Hyde said to him then shrugged at him then smirked as Fez glared at him._

"_Steven, come on. We are going to have a circle with Aerosmith." Jackie said walking up to him grinning._

"_Jackie, please tell him I belong backstage." Fez begged her as Jackie looked over at him. "I had my pass stolen."_

"_Do I know you?" She said as Hyde grinned then laughed and the two of them walked away._

"_I will remember this!" Fez yelled then stomped away angry._

_Backstage_

"_Jackie" Johnny called out walking up to her as she walked with Hyde and she turned to look at him. "I hate to do this but I have to go. My dad sent Max after me to bring me back home there is an emergency." He said looking very sorry as Jackie pouted._

"_Don't worry, man. I will look out for her and she can ride back with us." Hyde said to him as Johnny studied him for a moment._

"_Ok." He said then turned to Jackie. "Are you mad?" He asked her as she leaned in kissing him._

"_No, call me tomorrow." Jackie said to him surprising Hyde and Johnny._

"_I will" He said then kissed her one more time walking over to a guy in a suit then they walked away. _

_Jackie watched him walk away with Max with a pout and Hyde put his arm around her surprising her._

"_Why are we standing here? Aerosmith wants us to be in a circle with them." Hyde said to her as she nodded then they hurried off quickly down the hall._

_Circle _

_Eric and Donna_

" _Wow, I am in a circle with Aerosmith. This is the second best day of my life" Eric said grinning with his arm around Donna._

"_I loved dancing on that stage." Donna exclaimed smiling across the circle. "You're the best, Steven." She said to Steven Tyler._

_Joe Perry and two really hot blonde & brunette_

"_I love being a rock star." He said smiling with his arm around the two girls. "It means you never wake up alone. And that there are always more hot girls are out there."_

_Steven Tyler and two hot brunettes_

"_It does but this is some really good stuff man." He said smiling as the two girls kissed him on the neck . "You can join us over here Donna."_

_Hyde and Jackie_

"_Thanks!" Hyde said smiling as he sat next to Jackie smiling. "I only smoke the best. If it's not the best I don't want it, man." _

"_I love Aerosmith!" Jackie screamed standing up as Hyde pulled her down on his lap. " I loved everyone looking at me like I am the hottest girl here. It time everyone realized it ." She pointed out smiling._

_Brad Whitford, Joe Kramer and Tom Hamilton with four hot girls _

_They are both making out with a girl while the other two girls are kissing each other._

_Pan back to Hyde and Jackie_

"_I can't wait to burn Kelso and Fez when I tell them about this!" Hyde said not taking his eyes off the kissing girls from behind his shades._

_Later_

"_I'm not sure I can drive." Eric admitted to Donna, Hyde and Jackie as they sat with Aerosmith._

"_We can give you a lift back in our tour bus" Steven Tyler said to him stunning them. "We are headed to Chicago and you guys live in Point Place so we can just drop you off" He offered them._

"_Deal" Hyde said as Jackie sat next to him as her eyes were fluttering open and closed. She was leaning on Hyde's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind too much._

"_Let's go" Brad said to them and everyone followed them to the tour bus._

_Parking Lot _

_Fez is sitting on top of the hood on the Vista Cruiser and the Aerosmith bus drives by waking up Fez and the keys to the Cruiser hit him in the chest._

"_Drive carefully!" Eric yelled out the window with Donna next to him screaming. _

"_We rock!" Hyde yelled out the window with Jackie next to him now wide awake._

"_I am the coolest girl in Point Place!" Jackie yelled out the window at the top of her lungs._

"_You all will pay for this!" Fez said grabbing the keys and got into the car angry._

_Foreman kitchen-morning_

_Kitty is putting breakfast on the table as Red sit there reading the paper looking angry._

"_Now Red. I am sure Eric and Steven have a good excuse for not coming home like they were kidnapped, the car broke down and all phone and public transportation stopped working." Kitty told him calmly at first then has furious._

"_My foot is going to go up both of their asses." Red told her in a calm but firm tone as the sliding glass door opened and in walked Eric and Hyde along with Donna and Jackie._

"_Before you yell, I want you to meet my new friends." Eric said to his parents seeing how furious they were with him._

"_Well, my foot will be meeting your ass." Red told him standing up as Aerosmith walked in the kitchen. Red looked at them strangely still angry as Kitty looked at the guys smiling._

"_Eric, you and Steven made some new friends! I'm Kitty Foreman. I made breakfast so I hope that you are hungry." She told them as they smiled at her._

"_Thanks! It been a long time since we had a good home cooked meal." Joe Perry said to her._

"_We'll eat in the dining room!" Kitty said excitedly._

_Foreman dining room table_

_Kitty_

"_So what do you boys do?" Kitty asked them looking next to her._

_Steven Tyler_

"_We are in a band and on tour right now. This is the best breakfast I have ever had, Kitty." He told her then took a bite as Kitty giggles._

_Donna_

"_Wow! I am having breakfast with Steven Tyler." Donna beamed looking over at him. "Do you want my biscuit?" She asked holding it out and his hand reaches out to take it making her giggle._

_Jackie_

"_You have to play it cool, Donna." Jackie hissed over at her friend quietly then looked over next to her. "Sorry Eric but we all knew that Donna would dump you."_

_Eric_

"_Wow! Aerosmith is having breakfast at my house." Eric said ignoring Jackie completely looking very happy._

_Joe Perry_

"_This is great!" Joe Perry agreed then took a big bite of his food._

_Hyde_

"_Nobody is going to believe us." Hyde said looking next to him at Joe Perry._

_Red_

"_Are we going to feed the whole world, Kitty?" Red asked his wife annoyed. "Your hippie friends are leaving after breakfast then I am going to put you to work cleaning out the gutters." He told Eric then went back to his breakfast._

_Foreman driveway _

_The tour bus is pulling away as Kitty, Red, Eric, Donna, Jackie and Hyde are standing outside as Laurie walks out._

"_Oh my god! Aerosmith is here!!" Laurie exclaimed grinning but the bus begins to drive off. "No, wait!" She called out but the bus left and she is standing there looking sad and angry. "How come nobody told me Aerosmith was here?!" _

"_That was even better then I thought it would be." Hyde said smirking at her as she glared at him. _

"_Eric, Steven in the house now!" Red yelled then walked into the house as Kitty turned and smiled at the boys._

"_I have to see this!" Laurie said smirking then hurried into the house._

"_Say goodbye to your little girlfriends quickly." Kitty said to them then went into the house._

"_I hope you guys aren't in too much trouble." Jackie said to them then turned to walk away._

"_Jackie." Hyde called out to her as she turned around to face him. "Thanks for the tickets." He said after a long pause and she smiled at him._

"_Your welcome." She told him then left walked away. Hyde looked to see Donna and Eric making out in the driveway. He rolled his eyes at them then walked into the house with a small smile on his face._

_AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Foreman Basement

"I don't think my dad has ever been that mad before." Eric said sitting on the couch looking over at Hyde, who sat in his chair next to him.

"You're right. I thought his head was going to explode for sure." Hyde said to him nodding. " At least we got to hang out with Aerosmith."

"I know and Donna and I snuck away backstage alone for awhile!" Eric told him with a huge grin. "This is worth being grounded for two weeks."

They heard the basement door open then slam to see Fez standing there glaring at them.

"You son of a bitches! I spent 5 hours in the parking lot waiting for you after my backstage pass was stolen." Fez told them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We are really sorry, Fez." Eric said to him but Fez just continued to glare at him.

"You will be!" He yelled at them as Red came down the basement steps.

"I said no friends for a week!" Red yelled causing Fez to toss Eric the keys and run out of the basement.

"Hey Red." Hyde said getting up out of his chair walking over to the steps. "I been thinking and everything you said was right. My behavior was unacceptable and I was a total dumbass." He began as Red looked at him not buying it. "I learn better with manual labor punishments. Mrs. Foreman was been saying how she wanted to have the best lawn on the block so I could do that and we call it even." Red just stared at him for a few moments while Eric shook his head amused watching them.

"You've got yourself a deal." Red said to him making Hyde grin and Eric's mouth to fall open. "I expect you to be done tomorrow evening."

"Not a problem." Hyde said to him then Red left the basement. " Well looks like I am not going to be grounded after all." He added then headed to the basement door.

"There is no way you will have all that work done by tomorrow." Eric called out to him and Hyde opened the door but stopped.

"That's way I am going to find help actually people to do it for me." Hyde told him then left the basement shutting the door behind him.

Eric's bedroom

He is laying in his bed reading a comic book when he hears Hyde yelling.

" No, you have to dig the hole deeper." He heard Hyde's voice call out. Eric got out of his bed going over to the window to seeing all of the chess club hard at work in the yard as Hyde sat in a lawn chair drinking a lemonade watching them work.

"What the hell is going on here?" Red asked appearing on the lawn looking around at all of the nerds at work on his lawn.

"Well I offered them my protection for one week in exchange for lawn work. All of them are also in the botany club too." Hyde said to Red as he looked up at him beginning to feel nervous.

"Do you think I can get them back here next week to do some weeding that I have been putting off?" Red said grinning at Hyde.

"They will have it done by the end of the day." Hyde said to him then sat back down in his chair.

Jackie's bedroom

Jackie is writing in her journal then her phone rings next to her bed and she grabs it.

"Hello." Jackie said into the phone placing her pen in the journal and closing it.

"Hey, Jackie. It's Donna. What are you doing?" Donna said into the phone surprising Jackie.

"Hey, Donna. I was just writing in my journal about last night. The best night of my life!" Jackie gushed to her.

"Wait. Nothing with Kelso was your best night?" Donna asked her.

"No way! He is such a moron! I like smart complicated guys like Johnny now." Jackie said to her then added quickly. "Johnny is a much better kisser and looks better without a shirt." She sighed out.

"You really like him! I thought it was all to get to Hyde." Donna said to her and there was a long pause. "Hey. I am sorry I shouldn't have said that." Donna added then realized she was apologizing to Jackie feeling like they were in the twilight zone.

"It's ok. I still think Steven is sweet, sexy and cool but I have Johnny now and he is all of those things." She told her but she was staring at a picture of her and Hyde together at prom that she had on her nightstand.

"Oh my god!" Donna yelled into the phone loudly.

"What?!" Jackie yelled out back into the phone now sitting up on her bed.

"The chess club is in Eric's yard doing yard work while Hyde is yelling at them." Donna told her amused then cringed. "Oh no, Eric is probably grounded for weeks."

" Sorry Donna but I have to go. Johnny is picking me up in 3 hours for our date and I have to get ready and find something to wear." Jackie said as she looked at her alarm clock.

"Call me tomorrow and give me all the details. Well not all of them." Donna corrected herself quickly.

"I will. Talk to you later." Jackie said to her then hung up the phone and frowned. She picked up the picture of her and Hyde. " I am moving on from you Steven even though you are so foxy and hot." Jackie said to the photograph of him putting it in the drawer in her nightstand. She then got up putting the Aerosmith record on her record player then going over to her closet.

Foreman living room

Kitty is looking out the window along with Red next to her when Eric walks into the room.

"Aren't you going to put your foot up Hyde's ass for not actually doing any work?" Eric asked his father.

"No, I am proud of him. Look at all of those nerds working hard at there while Steven supervises them. He will be a good manager some day. They all look terrified of him and that is the sign of a good boss." Red said turning around to look at Eric.

"Look at those flowers they are planting! I have never seen flowers like those before." Kitty gushed looking at the window. " We are going to win the best yard award!"

"We were are!" Red said looking at Kitty next to him grinning as the front door opened and Hyde walked in.

"Oh, Steven! I love those flowers that they are planting. What are those?" Kitty said walking over to him.

"Something the botany club grew combining to flowers in with cross pollination." Hyde said causing everyone to look at him strangely. "I have spent the last 4 hours with science nerds so cut me a break. All they talk about is geeky things." Hyde told them then paused looking at Eric. "You should be out there Foreman." He added burning him with a grin.

"What a good idea!" Red said grinning evilly at his son as Eric panicked then glared at Hyde.

"But Foreman would probably mess everything up." Hyde said burning him once again.

"Honey, why don't you just stay in here and just read your comic books." Kitty said to her son then turned back to the window. "Oh my god! They are putting in a fountain! Our yard is going to be so glamorous." Kitty yelled jumping up and down while Hyde smiled proudly.

Later that night The Hub

Donna and Hyde are eating at a table when Kelso comes in with his arm in a sling.

"What happened to you? Did you run into another sliding glass door?" Hyde asked Kelso as Donna laughed.

"NO! Laurie and I were doing it in her room and Red was pounding on the door so I had to jump out the window." Kelso said to them taking one of Donna's fries and she smacked his hand. "Hey! I'm hurt."

"Get your own food." Donna told him annoyed then smiled. "You missed a great concert. Oh and we had a circle with Aerosmith." Kelso's mouth fell open and he just stared at her.

"Don't forget we got to ride back to Point Place on their tour bus with them." Hyde said to her.

"Uh! I can't believe I missed it all and Fez was there!" Kelso exclaimed angry.

"Actually Fez got disappeared before the concert got his pass stolen so he didn't get to go backstage." Donna explained to Kelso.

"Oh, don't forget that we left him there to drive back all by himself." Hyde added as Donna grinned.

"That cheers me up a little but I am sad I missed the sweet burn on Fez." Kelso said to them as Jackie and Johnny walked into the Hub holding hands. "Great! Jackie is here with her boyfriend. What does she see in that guy?" Donna and Hyde turned to look at couple who went up to the window to order.

"He is really hot, mysterious and smart." Donna said looking at them to see Johnny's hand on Jackie's butt.

"I wasn't talking to you, Donna!" Kelso told her angry then looked back at his ex-girlfriend . "Look at that! It took me years to touch her butt without getting hit." He pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hyde looked over at he couple from behind his sunglasses as jealously flowed through him. He wanted to punch Johnny in his face for touching her and then show Jackie what she was missing by giving her a kiss she never would forget.

"She has moved on Kelso. You cheated on her like a million times. Why do you care that she is with another guy?" Hyde asked Kelso turning back around then took a bite of his sandwich.

"She is my first love! It's not my fault I am so foxy that no woman can resist me." Kelso told him as Donna rolled her eyes.

"No, you aren't." Donna said to him laughing as Hyde laughed along with her.

"You date Foreman so your opinion doesn't count." Kelso said grinning as Hyde continued to laugh.

"Hey guys!" Jackie called out to them cheerfully as her and Johnny walked over holding hands. She turned to Hyde with a surprised look. "I thought Red grounded you and Eric."

"He did but I got out of it by having the chess club redo all the Foreman's lawn. I offered my protection for a week but if they wouldn't have done it I would have beat them all up." Hyde told her proudly as she grinned at him.

"That is so cool!" She gushed then calmed and made a disgusted face. "Those guys freak me out whenever I see them. They look at me like they have never seen a pretty girl before."

"I can make sure they stop looking at you if you want." Johnny offered his girlfriend, who turned to him grinning at him.

"You are so sweet!" She gushed at him then kissed him on the cheek.

"You two want to join us?" Donna asked them.

" Thanks but we can't. I have a surprise for Jackie so we are getting our food to go." Johnny said as Jackie nodded looking extremely excited.

"Here's your food, Mr. Zacchara." a kid from their grade said walking up looking frightened handing him their food.

" It's Johnny. Thanks!" He said to the nervous looking kid.

"Sorry! I threw in two brownies then there on the house." He told Johnny then hurried away.

"Let's go! I' m ready for my surprise." Jackie said grinning as she took his hand,

"Hey Jackie! I know it hard to be around me and not miss me." Kelso said to her as she shook her head looking at him annoyed.

"If you keep talking to my girlfriend like that I will put your other arm in a sling." Johnny warned him taking a step forward causing Kelso to lean into Donna.

"Get off me." Donna said pushing him off her as Hyde laughed at him.

"He's an idiot, Johnny." Jackie said pulling him closer to her looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "I want to go be alone with you." She told him in a soft voice.

"Later." Johnny said to them pulling Jackie quickly out to of The Hub.

"I can't believe her! That was Jackie's I want to mess around face. How can she do that to me?!" Kelso exclaimed pouting like a child.

"You have Laurie. You hurt your arm sneaking out of her room." Donna reminded him as Kelso smiled.

"Oh yeah. I am going to go find her so we can do it. Unless you want to Big D." Kelso said to her and she punched him hard in the arm. "Damn, you could have just said NO!" Kelso yelled at her then left the Hub.

"God help us if he gets Laurie pregnant." Hyde said looking frightened along with Donna watching him leave. "He thinks just because a girl let's you touch her butt that she is going to let you have sex with her." He added shaking his head aggravated as Donna studied Hyde. "What?" He asked her while she continued to study him and then she noticed he tapping his fingers on the table.

Donna is thinking very hard as she looks at him remembering Hyde staring at Jackie while she was on stage, Hyde pulling her on his lap in the circle, Jackie resting her head on his shoulder with Hyde not looking angry and Kitty calling Jackie his girlfriend and Hyde not shouting that there was no way.

"Oh my god!" Donna burst out grinning as he looked at her strangely. "You like Jackie!" She exclaimed loudly while he looked at her like she was crazy.

"No! And keep your voice down!" Hyde told her looking angry. "You must be picking up Kelso' stupidity."

"No, you have been way too nice to her lately. Don't think I didn't she her in your lap or her with her head on your shoulder and you let her." Donna said to him.

"I was feeling too mellow and drunk to argue with her. Also I saw two girls making out so I was very distracted." Hyde denied it all to her.

"Deny it all you want. I know how you look at a girl when you like her. Remember when you liked me then tried to kiss me." Donna pointed out to him.

"I thought you were a hot cool chick which I got confused with having feelings for you. I see that now that.." He began but shut up as Donna grinned.

"Now that you like Jackie!" Donna finished for him as he glared at her. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone even Eric. But you aren't going to win her over by denying that you want her. Jackie is all into hearing how a guy feels about her and them telling everyone they love her."

"If you tell Foreman" Hyde began as Donna held up her hands then he sighed. "Did Jackie say anything about me?" He asked her as Donna grinned then giggled. "I'm leaving!" Hyde told her starting to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"Stop! I'm sorry but that was so cute." She began as he tried to leave. "Ok, I promise I will stop. So I hope you have a better plan then trying to kiss her like you did with me in the ski cabin."

"What's wrong with that plan?" He asked her as she looked at him disbelievingly. "Jackie has been dying to kiss me ever since she broke up with Kelso and probably even before that."

"Well she has a boyfriend now and Jackie's not a cheater so that won't work." Donna told him as Hyde took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed.

"Crap! I am going to have to do nice stuff for her." Hyde said realizing he was going to have to do all the things he hated. " I am not turning into Kelso!"

"I need to know one thing before I agree to help you get Jackie. You know that she is still the unicorn loving loud bossy Abba loving cheerleader that she was before she danced on stage with Aerosmith." Donna said to him as he looked at her uncomfortable and angry.

"Yes, I know that Donna! You don't wake up one day and suddenly your cool. I frickin liked her before she got us those tickets." Hyde admitted to her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh Hyde, that is so" Donna began to say as he got up and left angry. Donna watched him go with a grin. "He'll be back" She said to her self then began eating her fries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day-Donna's bedroom

Donna is laying on bed facing the door as she is reading a book when there is a knock at her door.

"Come in." Donna called looking up from her book to see an Hyde walk in her room. She smiled at him but he just glared at her. "So Hyde, what brings you by?" She teased him.

"You know why I am here." He replied shortly then sat on the chair at her desk facing her. Donna closed her book and sat up on her bed looking smug.

"Ok. We need to think of a way to get Jackie to.." Donna began to say but was cut off.

"I knew it!" Jackie exclaimed walking in beaming as Hyde glanced over a Donna trying to hide how nervous he was that she heard them. "I knew that everyone talked about me when I wasn't around because they miss me so much."

"You caught us." Hyde said sarcastically to her earning a glare from Donna but Jackie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever." Jackie said using zen then sat next to Donna and grinned at her. "Guess what Johnny gave me last night?" She said jumping on the bed.

"If it's dirty, I got want to know." Donna said to her as Jackie pushed her playfully. Hyde sat there watching as he held back a scowl hoping that it wasn't dirty.

"No, Donna." Jackie said then reached under the collar of her purple sweater to pull out a gold necklace that had a heart surrounded by diamonds. "It's for our three week anniversary!"

"Wow, that looks expensive." Donna said to her glancing Hyde looking down at his hands.

"It is!" Jackie said to her smiling but was looking at Hyde out of the corner of her eye. Donna caught it but Hyde didn't see it but Donna knew she had to do something before Hyde said something mean.

"Hey, Hyde and I were going to go see 'The spy who love me ' the new James Bond movie. Do you want to come?" Donna asked her.

"Yes." Jackie said to her quickly then turned to look at Hyde. "I am so over chick flicks. Movies that are badass are the best." She told him as Hyde smiled at her.

"You are learning, grasshopper." Hyde said to her smiling as she grinned at him. "Can I drive the Lincoln?" He asked her. Jackie stood up and handed him the keys.

"Oh, I forgot I promised my dad that we would have a father daughter day but you two should go." Donna said to them as Jackie looked at Donna strangely but Hyde smiled at her.

"Ok, but you are missing out on time with me." Jackie told her then took Hyde hand. "See you later, Donna." She called as Hyde gave her the thumbs up as Jackie pulled him out of the room out of Jackie's view.

The Foreman Basement

Donna walks in to see Eric sitting on the couch watching television looking bored then he turns to her and grins.

"I thought you were seeing a movie with Hyde tonight." Eric said to her then she kissed him. "I can't believe I am grounded and he isn't."

"Well he is at a movie alone with Jackie so that is punishment enough." Donna teased Eric making him grin.

"God, you are so hot!" Eric said to her then pulled her to him kissing her passionately.

Movie Theater

Jackie and Hyde are sitting next to each other in the back of the theater staring at the screen waiting for the movie to start.

"Where is Johnny?" Hyde asked her casually staring straight ahead as Jackie turned to look at him.

"He had family business to take care of." Jackie explained as she studied him side profile and took a deep breath. She felt her heart racing and the urge to kiss him hit her hard because he was so hot even though he was scruffy but actually she thought it he looked even hotter because of his scruff.

"Oh." Hyde replied to her not looking at her as Jackie turned her attention back to the movie screen.

"My life doesn't revolve around any guy." Jackie said making Hyde snort and she pinched him hard.

"Stop pinching or I will take you home." Hyde warned her turning to look at her as she glared at him then kicked him hard in the leg.

"Ok, I promise I won't pinch you." Jackie said with a smug look then what happened next stunned her. Hyde gave her a big smile then laughed amused as she stared at him curiously.

"You are kind of cool sometimes." Hyde told Jackie, who stared at him speechless for the first time in her life. "I am going to go get a popcorn. Do you want butter?" He asked her casually standing up and she nodded at him. Hyde walked away from her as she stared at the screen blankly but her mind was racing with thoughts.

'Steven just said I was cool' Jackie kept thinking over and over in her head. A few moments later, a huge grin broke out on her face unable to hide her excitement. She would enjoy it until Hyde came back with their popcorn. 'Oh my god, he is buying me popcorn and asked if I want butter.' She continued to go over the events in her head then a few moments later she turned around to see some blonde chick pressed up against Hyde as he held popcorn in his hand. Jackie turned around furious at Hyde for that girl being all over him and at herself for caring. 'Johnny, you want him!' She stressed to herself.

The back of the theater

Hyde rolled his eyes annoyed that some chick he didn't even remember ever meeting was glued to him. He did not put his free arm around her but he used it to push her away from him.

"I gotta go." He told the girl, who gave him a hurt look but he just walked away from her and back to Jackie. " I got some extra napkins." He said holding a few out to her but she stared ahead refusing to look at him.

"I lost my appetite." She said to him as he look at her strangely unsure of what he did wrong. He actually bought something for a girl something that he had never done before.

"What's your problem? I am taking to be freakin nice to you!" Hyde said to her angry and annoyed earning a look from her.

"Why don't we forget about the movie? You can stay and make out with that fake blonde dye job in the back." She told putting her purse on her shoulder.

"I don't even know who she is. She is wearing a little River Band t-shirt so I would never be seen with her." Hyde said to Jackie then added after a pause. "I thought we could go play pool after the movie." He suggested to her and Jackie took her purse off her shoulder then reached for the popcorn.

"Ok but I should go in first because Ron tends to punch first and ask questions later." Jackie said to him then turned to the screen.

Biker bar

Jackie enters the bar with Hyde walking in behind her. He looks around to see all huge scary looking guys wearing mostly leather all staring at him.

"Jackie!" Ron exclaims walking over and hugging her with a big smile on his face then notices Hyde glaring at him.

"Ron, this is my friend Steven." Jackie said to him as Ron's eyes were still set on Hyde making Hyde feel nervous but refused to show it. "He is cool."

"If you say he is cool then he must be. It's nice to meet you, Steven." Ron said smiling at him and holding out his hand.

"Call me Hyde. It's nice to meet you." Hyde said shaking his hand and Ron handed him a beer. " I love this place." Hyde added smiling as he turned to look at Jackie who nodded at him in agreement. He saw the beer handed to Jackie and she began to chug it while he stared at her. Jackie finished half of the beer then took Hyde's hand.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" She asked him grinning as he shook his head at her. She pulled him over to a pool table taking a pool stick and handing him one. "Don't say that I did not warn you." She told him then winked at him as Hyde had to restrain himself from pulling her to him and kissing her.

Foreman basement 11pm

Donna and Eric are snuggled up on the couch watching television when Hyde walks in obviously drunk but smiling.

"Hyde, I don't blame you. I would have to be wasted to spend a whole night with Jackie alone…wait I would need a massive amount of drugs too." Eric said looking at his friend sympathetically as Donna elbowed him.

"I thought that too but Jackie is cool, man. I like her." Hyde said to them then stumbled towards him room and went inside shutting the door behind him.

"Man, he is SO wasted." Eric said laughing as Donna glared at him standing up.

"God Eric! You can be a real jerk sometimes. I am going to go check on Hyde." Donna said walking off towards Hyde's room.

"Don't be angry at me when he pukes on you." Eric called after her laughing amused.

Hyde's room

Donna walks in to see Hyde taking off his boots as he is sitting on his bed.

"So, what happened?" Donna asked him curiously sitting down next to him. Hyde gave her a unusually genuine smile startling her.

"I had a great time at the movies then we went to a biker bar to play pool. Jackie is friends with all the guys in the bar and we beat everyone we played in pool." Hyde told her as Donna smiled at him. Hyde stared at her for a moment looking at her very seriously before he spoke again. "I am tired of fighting how I feel about her. I don't care if she has horrible taste in music or that is a everything I should hate. I want Jackie." Hyde said to Donna honestly as she smiled at him.

"Well I know she wants you too. She is just scared you will reject her again so hang in there." Donna told him then stood up and went to leave.

"Donna." He called after her and she turned back. "Thanks for being a good friend." He said as she smiled at him then left his room. Hyde reached over on the side of his bed under his eight tracks and pulled out a picture of him and Jackie at the prom then looked at it for a few moments before passing out.

AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I will try to update soonJ.


End file.
